List of Pets
The following a List of Pets that have been seen or featured in Total Drama Academy and Return to Total Drama Island. Asphyxia Asphyxia is Beth's new piglet, her choice of prize amongst a puppy and a kitten for being voted the individual winner of the Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in the Week 3 Challenge Night. Beth originally intended to name the piglet Elizabeth, but was talked into using an uncommon name by her roommate Izzy. Her first suggestion was Bob, but they ended up going with Asphyxia. Brittany Brittany is Courtney's pet raccoon given to her by Duncan as a gift for being elected to the Richmore Academy student body council. Duncan intended to get a more proper pet, but was unable to leave campus in time and was forced to decide between a raccoon or a rat. It is implied that Courtney cannot leave Brittany's presence for too long of a time before the raccoon causes mayhem and destruction. It is also implied that she craves attention and loves to be fawned over by others, as noted when Janet spent five hours gushing over her instead of conducting the planned meeting of the Junior class student council representatives. Brittany has ripped two of the pink plushies and the electric fish to shreds in the Confession Cam during the three times Courtney brought her in with her. Bunny Bunny is DJ's pet rabbit that he adopted from Camp Wawanakwa during Total Drama Island. It is actually a second rabbit, but DJ remains unaware of the switch. The first rabbit, when left in the care of Geoff, was swallowed by a snake, which was then caught by an eagle, before all were eaten by a shark. As a means of covering for Geoff from revealing the truth and to help DJ break out of his depression over the loss of his pet, Duncan catches another rabbit and passes it off as Bunny while DJ and Geoff were in the middle of a blind toboggan race. Bunny has suffered some injuries while at Playa Des Losers, including nearly getting picked off by an eagle only to be dropped into a hot barbecue. Nevertheless, it is still gently cared for by DJ. DJ brought Bunny with him when he came to Richmore Academy, not wanting to leave it behind and be a burden for his mother. Bunny has managed to avoid getting into any form of trouble thus far and has recently been fawned over by Janet. Hornbeam and Macadamia Hornbeam and Macadamia are two parrots Izzy bought merely as additional decoration pieces in turning her and Beth's room into a literal jungle. Whenever someone feels lost in the room and want to get out, they simply have to ask the parrots how Tarzan may follow Jane to England and they will point the way to the door. Izzy has apparently taught them to speak like her and has brought them into the Confession Cam a couple of times. In one instance they were left alone and made droppings on the chair, forcing Gwen to get a replacement. Trivia * The name Asphyxia comes from the Blackadder special Blackadder's Christmas Carol. Miranda Richardson, who plays Queen Elizabeth in Blackadder II, also plays a future descendant of the character named Queen Asphyxia XIX. * Hornbeam and Macadamia are named after exotic brands of nuts. Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Contestants' Pets Category:Males Category:Females